I Said I Love You
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: Oneshot. Erin and Jay had been apart for 6 months, and Jay over hears one of Erin's phone conversations


Jay stood in the parking lot, 5 minutes until his shift began. He stared at the girl he so called 'cooled it off with' 6 months ago. She held her phone up to her ear and was pacing around her car. He didn't mean to stare, but these 6 months have been absolute torture for him. They hadn't really talked or hung out outside of work, they weren't what they were before, and they certainly weren't doing anything. He would over hear certain words she would yell.

"No!" She screamed. "I can't talk about this now, I have to go to work," she screamed again. The pacing had increased, and her voice volume had increased significantly. Who could she be talking to, Jay wondered. He thought I might be her mom. Erin's mom gets her wired sometimes. But on the other hand, what if it was a guy. They hadn't specified if they were going to see other people, but at the same time they hadn't said they weren't. Jay's anger rose slightly. He continued to listen. "Fine Eric, I'll meet you at the bar after my shift. I don't know what time I'll be done, I'll text you when I'm on my way. No, I don't care that you have shit to do. I have to get inside, I'll text you," Erin hung up her phone and walked into the back door garage.

Jay stood in shock. He never thought Erin would start dating a guy that wasn't him. They hadn't been together long, but what they had was something for the history books. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Ruzek and Olinski walk in to the back door as well. He glanced at his watch, the five minutes had passed and he was now considered late. He ran up the stairs two at a time and entered the bullpen. "Halstead, you're late," Voight's gruff voice sounded as he reached the top step.

"Yeah, sorry I hit every red light this morning," Jay apologized and sat at his desk. He looked over in Erin's direction and saw that she wasn't meeting his eyes. That's the moment he knew she was seeing someone else. Because ever since they cooled it off she refused to hang out with him alone, but they still always made eye contact. Always. He grunted as jealousy over took his body.

"Lindsay, Halstead go stake out this location," Voight handed Erin the address of a suspects business location.

"On it," Erin stood and grabbed her coat. Again not meeting his eyes or turning around to make sure he was following her. He sighed and followed her out of the precinct. He got in the passenger seat and crossed his arms. "What's up your ass?" Erin asked.

"What do you mean?" He looked over to Erin, and for the first time all morning she was looking at him. "Nothing, I… nothing's wrong," Jay stuttered out.

"You seem like you're mad at me," she confessed.

"I'm not mad at you," Jay tried to sound convincing.

"You are still the worst liar Halstead. We may not be together anymore, but I certainly still know when you're lying," Erin laughed.

"Nothing's wrong," he tensed and turned to look out the side window. "Just drive Lindsay. We have work to do," Erin obeyed and started the car and drove to the address they were given.

After 30 minutes of sitting in the car in dead, awkward silence, "I can't take this silence anymore Halstead. It's driving me insane. Just spit out what's wrong with you."

"I overheard your conversation this morning," he looked into the binoculars avoiding all eye contact. Erin stared out the front window and took a couple pictures. A couple minutes later her anger began to grow.

"Jay…" Erin stated, willing him to look at her.

"No Erin, I get it. You've moved on. We're not allowed to be together, and it has been six months. I hope you and Eric are happy, and he treats you right."

Erin sighed, her anger slowly rising. "How much did you hear exactly?"

"Well I believe it started somewhere around the word no, and ended at I have work," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't believe you heard my conversation and you decided it would be a good idea to keep listening?" She yelled.

"You seemed upset so at first I was thinking it was your mom. I know how you get about your mom, so I thought I would come over and comfort you, but then you said something and I automatically knew it was some guy. I couldn't pry my ears away from your conversation," he finally looked into her eyes, full remorse evident in his eyes, with a hint of sadness, and a pinch of heartbreak.

"Jay it's not what you think," she sighed. Finally understanding where he was coming from. He was jealous, and hurt.

"I get it, I do. I don't fully understand, because I'm still completely in love with you. But in time I'll get over it. You and Eric, be happy you know? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," he sighed. He knew he had to let her move on and be okay with it. Erin hung her mouth slightly open, and turned her head to the front. The rest of the stake out was quiet, neither one wanted to break the silence.

XXX

Erin sat on her couch nursing her beer. She heard a knock at her door. "God damnit Eric, I told you to leave me alone," she screamed as she opened the door to find Jay standing there thoughtfully.

"I said I love you," Erin raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What?" She questioned as he walked past her into her apartment.

"I said I love you in my rant today in the car, and you went silent. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why you went silent. For the first time in a couple months we had a conversation that wasn't about work. And I loved it, but then you shut down. So I sat in mollies for a couple hours, wondering why you put your walls back up. Then I realized while I was sitting in Molly's that I said I love you," he sat on her couch and took the beer that was resting on the coffee table.

"Jay. You know we can't do this. Voight has rules, and I respect him. The one rule I had when he took me in was to not do anything that he wouldn't respect. This is one of them Jay," she sat next to him.

"I know, and I get that. I respect that. But just so you know I don't like that. Where is Eric by the way," he searched around. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think that I'd interrupt anything. Did I interrupt anything?"

"Jay, Eric's not what you think. It was just a meeting," Erin replied.

"A meeting? C'mon Er, I'm a big boy. I can deal with the truth."

"He um… Eric is an attorney. You remember Charlie from a couple years ago?" Erin watched Jay nod his head.

"He beat my friend Annie really bad before we put him away. She got a letter from him saying he's about to get out. She's trying to get everything settled for her and her kid before he gets out. I told her I'd meet with lawyers and settle all of the legal stuff first before she meets with them to discuss what she wants," she explained.

"Are you sure, you don't have to lie."

"She didn't want anyone to know, so I kept it to myself. The conversation you heard today was about a meeting he cancelled on. I met him after shift. I came home and opened that beer you finished," she shifted slightly so her leg was under opposite knee. She turned her body to face him slightly.

"I miss you Erin," Jay looked down. "These past six months have been the worst months of my life," he confessed as he put one hand on her knee. "You're the love of my life. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's too early to propose and everything. But this is the deepest I've ever fallen for someone. You're more than the love of my life. I don't even have a phrase to compare how much I love you," Erin leaned closer and placed her hand on his knee. "And this," he said as he pointed to her knee. "This is not helping," she laughed.

"It's not?," she leaned in closer to him, her lips barely grazing his. She lifted herself up and onto his lap. "Is this helping?" He shook his head. She leaned into his hear and whispered, "I love you too. All Voight's ever wanted for me was to be happy, and you do that Jay. You make me feel happy, all the time. I could be having the worst day, but the second I see you my day gets a little better," he leaned in closer and captured her lips.

"You're my forever Er," he whispered breathlessly.

"Take me to the bedroom," he stood with her in his arms and carried her across the living room and into her bedroom.


End file.
